Bound To You
by NaruSasu Fans
Summary: BY #Hello kitty / Bisa dikatakan mereka sepasang kekasih, hidup di bawah atap yang sama, saling terikat satu sama lain. Mengalami konflik-konflik kecil permasalahan kehidupan. Lalu sesuatu yang besar terjadi dan yang satu harus melepaskan yang lain. NARUSASU


Ini bukan twilight, cuman pinjam 'nama' kotanya aja. Boleh kan?

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: NaruSasu**

 **Rat: M**

 _._

 _._

.

.

 **.**

 **Bound to You**

(Chapter 1)

.

By Hello Kitty

.

.

WARNING: OOC, YAOI, TYPO

Happy Reading!

.

.

Kota forks adalah salah satu kota kecil yang terletak di semenanjung Olympic di barat laut Washington City. Kota yang selalu mendung dan sering sekali hujan, dengan populasi manusia yang tidak terlalu padat dan dengan jalan aspalnya yang selalu basah. Jika kota ini punya musuh, mungkin musuhnya adalah matahari. Matahari hanya bisa ditemui selama sebulan dalam setahun, selebihnya langit hanya diisi dengan warna kelabu dengan rintik-rintik kecil.

Hari itu Naruto sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Sambil memakai jaket orangenya, ia melakukan sedikit jogging mengelilingi kota di bawah gerimis. Yah minimal hari ini masih ada matahari, yang dengan agak malu-malu mengintip dibalik awan tipis yang tidak terlalu kelabu. Berlari selama dua jam penuh, Naruto merasakan betisnya menjadi sedikit berat. Tapi dibalik itu, otot-otot tubuhnya mengencang dan dia merasakan kerileksan yang hanya bisa didapatnya setelah berolah raga.

Naruto bukan satu-satunya orang yang memutuskan untuk jogging pada hari itu, beberapa yang lain, juga melakukan hal yang sama. Bahkan teman kuliah Naruto, yang dijuluki sebagai manusia ikan karena giginya yang runcing-runcing, juga ada disana. Duduk di taman sambil menegak juice jeruk. Dia melambai pada Naruto yang langsung berhenti untuk mengamatinya. Bukan dia sebenarnya, tapi sosok pemuda raven yang duduk disisinya sambil meneguk sekaleng jus tomat.

Naruto langsung cemberut, mengambil jalan berbelok memasuki taman dan berdiri tepat di hadapan si pemuda raven.

"Pagi." Sapaan ringan dari Suigetsu.

Tapi Naruto lebih tertarik pada pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya. "Kau bangun pagi, Sasuke."

Pemuda raven itu melempar kaleng kosongnya ke tempat sampah dan menoleh menatap Naruto. "Aku juga mau olahraga." Katanya. "Dan lagipula aku juga harus berbelanja."

Naruto melipat tangan, melirik kantung plastik didekat kaki sang raven. "Kau harusnya memberitahuku, kita bisa pergi bersama."

"Sasuke janjian denganku." Celetuk Suigetsu. Memberikan cengiran lebar setengah menggoda dan setengah mencemooh pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan delikan tidak tertarik. "Tutup mulu, kau manusia ikan."

"Heh, kalau aku tidak mau, memangnya kau akan melakukan apa, rubah bau?"

Naruto melotot, susah juga bersikap santai pada si manusia bebal. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dimana Sasuke menemukan orang sejenis ini. Naruto baru mau membuka mulut, mengeluarkan kalimat cemohan tapi Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengangkat kembali kantung belanjaannya.

"Kita pulang Naruto." Kata sang pemuda raven, langsung menarik tudung jaket Naruto dan menyeretnya pergi sebelum terjadi pertikaian.

"Ide bagus." Sahut Naruto sambil memberikan jari tengahnya kepada si manusia ikan yang langsung terkikik dan membalasnya dengan cara yang sama.

Mereka meninggalkan Suigetsu di taman lalu setengah berlari bersama-sama kembali ke apartemennya. Sasuke menenteng kantung belanjaan. Sekarang masih jam tujuh pagi, tapi ia telah menyelesaikan jadwal belanjaannya hari ini. Ini rekor baru baginya. Karena berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke biasanya jarang sekali bangun pagi. Ia biasanya selalu begadang setiap malam.

Mereka masuk ke gedung apartemen. Menaiki tangga –karena gedung apartemen belum di fasilitasi dengan lift— menuju ke lantai 3 tepatnya ke kamar nomor 32. Sasuke mengeluarkan kunci dan memasukkannya ke lubang kunci, lalu mendorong pintu apartemennya terbuka.

Rumah mereka hanyalah kamar kecil yang terdiri dari satu ruangan dengan pintu kaca besar yang langsung menghubungkannya ke balkon kecil –tempat favorit yang sering digunakan Sasuke untuk merokok saat kepalanya sedang penuh dengan masalah. Dapurnya hanya dibatasi oleh sekat kecil di pojok ruangan. Selebihnya diisi oleh satu tempat tidur untuk dua orang, televisi kecil yang tertempel di dinding dan meja belajar dengan komputer.

Sasuke bergerak menuju kamar mandi. Melepaskan jas hujannya dan langsung menghempaskannya di keranjang _laundry_. Walau kaos biru tipisnya tidak kena hujan, tapi tetap saja pakaiannya basah karena keringat. Naruto lebih memilih menuju balkon, melakukan olahraga ringan disana sambil menyapa tetangga di kamar lain. Habis berlari berjam-jam sama sekali tidak menguras energi sang pemuda blonde.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya, lalu berdiri di bawah guyuran _shower_ dengan air hangat. Rasanya menyegarkan. Ia memejamkan matanya, menyandarkan telapak tangannya ke tembok dan menikmati sensasi hangat. Rambut ravennya yang basah berjatuhan dengan berat ke wajahnya, ia menengadahkan kepalanya, membiarkan air hangat membasuh wajahnya. Kemudian ia merasakan sentuhan lembut mengelus otot perutnya.

"Aku sedang mandi, Naruto." Tegur Sasuke ketika elusan-elusan itu bergerilya di perutnya.

Naruto melingkarkan tangannya di perut Sasuke, ia terkekeh. "Aku juga mau mandi."

Sasuke mengernyit, merasakan jemari Naruto bergerak nakal turun ke bagian selangkangannya, sementara satu tangannya yang lain menekan dada Sasuke ke otot dada _sixpack_ sang pemuda blonde. Sasuke tidak perlu berbalik untuk menyadari bahwa si pemuda blonde itu juga sedang bertelanjang bulat. Dan bukan hanya itu, ia juga 'tegang'. Sasuke bisa merasakan batang Naruto yang keras bagai batu, menempel pada bagian bokongnya.

"Aku heran kenapa kau lebih suka jogging dengan si manusia ikan itu daripada aku. Apa menurutmu dia lebih keren dariku?" Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Apa dia baru saja mendengar nada cemburu?

"Kami tidak janjian, kami hanya kebetulan bertemu saja." Terang Sasuke. Kali ini menyandarkan tubuhnya seutuhnya ke dada bidang sang blonde. Sebagai ungkapan bahwa dirinya tidak akan mungkin memilih pria lain selain dirinya.

"Kalau begitu besok kita pergi jogging bersama atau berkeliling naik sepeda berdua. Aku ingin sekali melakukan hal-hal seperti itu denganmu." Naruto menempelkan bibirnya ke belakang leher sang raven. Sementara kedua tangannya memeluk Sasuke ke tubuhnya. "itu pasti akan menyenangkan."

Sasuke hanya ber-hn pelan. Dadanya terasa hangat. Bukan karena air shower yang jatuh membasahi mereka, melainkan karena kehadiran sosok pria di sisinya yang telah memberikan kebahagiaan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Candanya memberikan senyum di hari Sasuke, tangan kuatnya yang kokoh memberikan kekuatan, dan kebaikan hatinya telah merubah Sasuke secara perlahan menjadi sosok manusia yang lebih baik.

"Besok kita pergi berdua." Bisik Sasuke. Ia kemudian membalik tubuhnya, menyeringai kepada si pemuda blonde. "Kalau begitu bergegaslah. Aku duluan." Katanya lagi, seraya melapaskan pelukan Naruto di pinggangnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Tapi tampaknya si pemuda blonde masih belum rela melepaskan Sasuke, karena alih-alih membiarkannya pergi, Naruto malah menarik Sasuke kembali ke pelukannya dan mencium bibirnya.

Rasa hangat berubah menjadi panas. Tetes demi tetes air yang turun dari atas shower membasahi kedua tubuh yang saling berpelukan itu. Yang satu merengkuh dengan posesif sementara yang satunya mencengkram lengan yang lain dalam usaha untuk mempertahankan diri. Bibir mereka menyatu dalam ciuman yang bergairah. Kedua mata saling terpejam merasakan sentuhan demi sentuhan yang semakin lama semakin intens.

"Naruto…" Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang menarik diri. Ia mendorong dada pemuda blonde itu dan mundur. "Aku tidak mau masuk angin." Katanya.

Naruto memutar keran dan seketika air shower berhenti digantikan. Ia menarik tubuh Sasuke lagi. Kali ini dengan tenaga yang sedikit lebih kuat dari yang tadi, membuat Sauske terjatuh ke atas dadanya.

"Naruto—mmph " Sasuke baru akan protes ketika bibirnya kembali di bungkam. Ia terpaksa harus kembali mencengkram lengan pemuda blonde itu lagi. Sementara satu tangan Naruto bergerak ke tengah pahanya, meraup batang Sasuke yang masih lemas dalam genggamannya.

Sasuke tercekat, kakinya mundur secara spontanitas, ia tersudut di tembok marmer yang dingin sementara Naruto mencengkram miliknya dan memijatnya dengan lembut tapi juga menggoda.

"Hentikan, idiot!" Sasuke mengerang, berusaha mempertahankan kewarasannya.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa aku mencintaimu." Naruto berbisik. Suaranya terdengar serak penuh napsu sementara jemarinya mengocok milik Sasuke. Makin lama makin cepat dan bertenaga. "Aku ingin membuatmu nikmat."

Sasuke mengerang lagi, kepalanya mendongak ke atas sementara kedua tangannya mencengkram bahu Naruto. Matanya terpejam menikmati sensai memabukkan yang Naruto berikan.

"Naruto…hhh…." Dalam sekejap miliknya telah mengeras dan mengeluarkan cairan precume.

Naruto mengecup leher jenjang sang raven sebelum bergerak ke telinganya dan menjilatnya dengan penuh sayang. "Ya, sebut namaku, Sasuke."

"Na-Naruto… aku…"

Bibir Naruto menyusuri bibir Sasuke menghisap bibir bawahnya, kemudian menggigit dagu gemas. Sasuke meremas rambut blonde Naruto, sementara kecupan-kecupan pemuda itu terus turun ke lehernya, dan berhenti di tonjolan merah mudah di dada Sasuke. Naruto meraupnya dan mengemutnya dalam hisapan kuat.

Kepala Sasuke tersentak ke atas. Bibirnya mengeluarkan erangan serak yang seksi. Alat kelaminnya masih dikocok dengan cepat sementara Ia bisa merasakan tangan Naruto yang lain menyusuri pinggangnya bergerak ke pantatnya dan menerobos masuk tepat ke dalam lubangnya.

Satu hentakan kuat dari Naruto dan Sasuke langsung sampai pada titik klimaksnya. Ia berakhir terjatuh ke pelukan Naruto. Naruto menopang tubuh Sasuke dengan satu tangan, sementara mata safirnya menatap jemarinya yang kini penuh dengan cairan sperma Sasuke. Pemuda blonde itu menjilatnya, mencicipi 'sari' sang raven.

"Manis." Komentarnya, sebelum mengecup pipi Sasuke. "Boleh aku memasukimu?" Ia meminta izin. Benda di selangkangannya juga telah menegang. Darahnya berdesir ketika merasakan panas tubuh Sasuke di kulitnya, membuatnya tegang.

"Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan." Kata Sasuke , dengan napas menderu .

Naruto tersenyum. Ia senang Sasuke tidak menolaknya hari ini. Mungkin pemuda raven itu benar-benar menikmati sentuhan Naruto tadi. Sebaiknya Naruto sering-sering melakukan _roleplay_ untuk mendapatkan hatinya.

Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto, berpegangan. Pemuda blonde itu mengangkat satu paha Sasuke, memosisikan diri dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menerobos lubang analnya.

Sasuke tersentak, merutuki Naruto yang tidak memberikan peringatan padanya. " _Dammit_ , Naruto!" Ia bisa merasaki Naruto di dalam tubuhnya. "Tidak bisakah kau… Ah!… Memperingatiku dulu!"

"Maaf, ku pikir kau sudah siap." Bisik Naruto, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar menahan kenikmatan. Lubang Sasuke begitu kuat mencengkramnya, begitu panas dan ketat. "Maaf Sasuke… hhhgk—lima menit saja…hhh…"

Naruto menggertakkan giginya, saat ia mulai bergerak maju-mundur di dalam lubang Sasuke. Sensasinya begitu luar biasa saat berada di dalam tubuh pemuda raven itu. Cairan precume mulai keluar dari penisnya, membasahi lubang Sasuke, membuatnya licin dan erotis. Ia seperti akan meleleh. Kedua jemarinya meremas bongkahan pantat sang raven. Sementara Sasuke melingkarkan kakinya di pinggangnya. Membantunya menggenjot.

"Naruto…hnng…" Sasuke mendesah kedua tangannya mengepal sementara ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Katakan… hhh… kau mencintaiku…" Pinta Naruto, kepalanya mendongak menatap wajah sang raven.

Dalam usahanya untuk mempertahankan diri, Sasuke tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu… nggh… Naruto."

Mantra telah diucapkan. Naruto selalu merasakan gejolak yang meluap-luap setiap mendengar kalimat penuh cinta dari Sasuke. Kalimat yang terkadang begitu berat diucapkan sang pemuda raven. Naruto menggigit leher pemuda raven itu, meninggalkan bekas kepemilikan yang berwarna merah. "Yeah… aku juga… Aku mencintaimu."

.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah teman seapartemen Naruto. Mereka sama-sama berasal dari Jepang. Sasuke keturunan asli sedangkan Naruto campuran. Mereka telah saling kenal dari tujuh tahun yang lalu. Sama-sama anak yatim piatu, tinggal sendirian tanpa keluarga. Sasuke dulu pernah tinggal dengan orang tua angkatnya, tapi saat masuk dibangku SMA dia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Forks, jauh dari mereka. Dan disanalah ia bertemu dengan Naruto.

Naruto adalah orang yang menawarkan apartemennya untuk ditinggali bersama, dengan uang sewa yang dibayar patungan, tentu saja. Jika bercerita tentang Naruto, mungkin agak ganjil jika hanya menyebutnya sebagai teman. Naruto lebih dari seorang teman, dia sudah seperti saudaranya, sahabatnya, atau bisa juga disebut sebagai… kekasihnya, walau mereka tidak menyepakatinya secara resmi.

Ketika Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan celana panjang kain, Sasuke sudah selesai memanggang roti dan menata piring-piringnya di meja pendek. Naruto langsung mengambil tempat duduk di karpet, menunggu sarapan paginya dihidangkan.

Selama bertahun-tahun tinggal dengan pemuda ini, Sasuke akhirnya sadar mengapa Naruto memutuskan untuk menawarinya tinggal bersama di apartemennya. Pemuda blonde yang sedang memasang cengiran lebar ini, sebenarnya sangat tidak berguna. Dia adalah pemalas tingkat berat. Satu-satunya makanan yang bisa ia masak adalah ramen –makanan khas Jepang. Selebihnya ia hanya akan berakhir dengan menghancurkan dapur mininya.

Mencuci pakaianpun ia tidak mampu. Jika Sasuke terlalu sibuk untuk mencuci baju, Narutolah yang akan membawanya ke laundry. Jauh lebih aman daripada membiarkan pemuda itu mencucinya sendiri. Bajunya akan berakhir menjadi serpihan kain rombeng jika Naruto yang mencucinya. Salahkan otot-ototnya yang kuat dan dirinya yang kelewat bersemangat.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dipercayakan Sasuke pada Naruto adalah mengepel lantai. Yah mengepel lantai bukan hal sulit bukan? Apalagi jika dilakukan oleh pemuda penuh stamina seperti Naruto, lantai akan langsung kesat dan berkilau saking bersihnya. Tapi sayangnya pemuda itu terlalu malas untuk mengerjakannya.

"Apa acaramu hari ini?" Tanya Naruto setelah meneguk susu putihnya.

"Kosong sampai pukul tiga nanti." Jawab Sasuke. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku ada kuliah pukul sembilan nanti. Aku tidak bisa bekerja hari ini. Aku sudah terlalu banyak bolos."

Jadwal Naruto memang sedikit rumit. Ia selalu bekerja pada pagi hari. Shiftnya dimulai pada jam 8 pagi sampai jam 2, setelah itu dia akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di siang hari. Ia sebenarnya telah mengatur jadwalnya dengan baik, hanya saja ada satu mata kuliahnya yang tiba-tiba dipindahkan pada pagi hari. Dan ia tidak punya pilihan lain, selain membolos masuk kelas. Dia benar-benar berambisi untuk menghasilkan banyak uang, agar setiap kebutuhan dirinya dan Sasuke bisa terpenuhi.

"Kenapa kau tidak berhenti bekerja saja? Kuliahmu jauh lebih penting." Sasuke memulai nasihat di pagi harinya, yang lagi-lagi hanya mendapat reaksi cuek dari Naruto.

" _No thanks._ "

Naruto memang sangat gesit mencari uang. Saking gesitnya ia memiliki tiga tempat kerja sekaligus. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto begitu giat mencari uang, dia sebenarnya sudah menghasilkan uang yang cukup untuk membiayai hidup mereka berdua sekaligus. Tapi Sasuke jelas tidak akan mau bertopang pada uang Naruto. Dia bahkan sudah tidak membayar sewa apartemen, karena Naruto selalu membayarnya diam-diam. Jadi satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mengisi kulkas itu dengan bahan makanan. Juga terus menasehati Naruto untuk mengutamakan kuliahnya.

Naruto adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir, ia hanya perlu bertahan selama semester ini. Akan sangat menyenangkan melihat Naruto, setelah lulus kuliah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih beradab. Itu sebenarnya cara pandang Sasuke mengamati kehidupan. Sasuke sendiri punya ambisi, tidak terlalu muluk, hanya bekerja dikantoran. Berangkat kerja memakai setelan jas dan dasi, dan dia bisa mengganti mobil bututnya dengan yang jarang mogok seperti sekarang. Tapi sayangnya, Naruto tidak begitu perduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Ia merasa selama ia bisa menghasilkan banyak uang, ia tidak akan perduli mengenai ' _image_ ' pekerjaannya. Dan terkadang ia selalu berpikir bahwa kuliah termasuk penghamburan uang.

Sasuke jelas menentang keras cara pikir serampangan Naruto. Hingga Naruto harus mengalah padanya dan terpaksa menjalani proses perkuliahan yang hanya membuat otaknya jadi pening. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, karena Naruto mencintai Sasuke ia akan melakukan apapun yang Sasuke inginkan, walau itu memberatkannya saja.

Naruto berangkat ke kampusnya setengah jam kemudian, setelah membantu Sasuke mencuci piring dan menyiapkan bekalnya. Kampusnya tidak begitu jauh. Dari apartemennya hanya butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam untuk sampai di sana. Naruto sebenarnya kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Sasuke, hanya saja berbeda fakultas. Sasuke di ekonomi dan Naruto di teknik.

Naruto mengendarai mobilnya di bawah langit forks yang mendung. Jalanan tidak pernah padat di kota itu. Orang-orang lebih suka berpergian dengan kereta dibanding dengan kendaraan pribadi. Naruto juga biasanya selalu melakukannya, tapi sayangnya tidak ada stasiun kereta yang pas dengan jarak kampusnya.

Naruto berhenti diperempatan lampu merah. Ia menyalakan pemanas mobilnya dan memutar lagu klasik kesayangannya. Ia mengintip ke atas langit yang selalu memberikan kesan muram padanya, lalu sedikit melirik koran yang dibelinya tadi pagi. Mata safirnya membaca huruf-huruf besar berwarna hitam yang menghiasi bagian depan koran itu.

 **Terjadi lagi! Pembunuhan di sekitar Conterfolds!**

 _Tepat pukul 5 pagi tadi, seorang wanita muda ditemukan tewas disalah satu sudut bar Conterfolds. Kondisinya sama mengenaskannya dengan korban-korban sebelumnya: kering tanpa darah. Polisi masih belum memberikan keterangan apapun terkait kasus ini. Gadis muda itu diketahui berumur 17 tahun, dan merupakan putri dari pasangan—_

Suara klakson mobil dibelakang membuat Naruto terlonjak seketika. Ia melihat lampu telah berubah menjadi warna hijau. Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke mobil dibelakangnya yang makin lama makin berisik dengan bunyi klaksonnya, dan cepat-cepat melajukan mobilnya sendiri dan berbelok ke kanan untuk mengambil jalan menuju universitasnya.

Satu lagi kasus yang sering terjadi di Forks, yaitu kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi setiap seminggu sekali. Setiap mayat korban selalu ditemukan dalam keadaan mengerikan dan sulit dijelaskan. Sampai sekarangpun belum ada tim forensik yang bisa menjelaskan mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada korban-korban itu. Mayat selalu ditemukan dalam keadaan dingin hampir membeku dengan kulit benar-benar pucat –seakan tidak ada darah lagi yang mengalir di dalam urat-urat nadinya, dan faktanya memang begitu –Darah habis tak tersisa dengan banyak sekali bekas gigitan di tubuh korban. Banyak yang bilang itu adalah ulah makhluk bernama vampir, karena satu-satunya penyebab kematian dari semua korban adalah karena kehabisan darah

Itu rumornya yang terus berkembang di sana. Jadi selain gerimis dan suhu yang dingin, juga ada vampir di forks. Benar-benar kota yang lengkap.

Naruto memarkir mobilnya lalu sedikit berlari memasuki gedung kampusnya. Ia sampai lima menit lebih awal dari jadwal. Ia duduk di kursi agak paling belakang sambil menyandarkan punggungnya sambil menguap. Seandainya ia tidak memberikan janji bodohnya itu pada Sasuke, ia pasti tidak akan berada disini, melainkan sedang bekerja untuk menghasilkan pundi-pundi uang untuk menghidupi keluarga kecilnya. Ya, Sasuke adalah keluarganya, satu-satunya yang dia miliki. Naruto selalu merasa Sasuke adalah tanggung jawabnya. Tapi dia tidak mengatakan ini pada Sasuke, pemuda raven itu tidak akan senang jika Naruto memperlakukannya seperti orang yang lemah.

Profesornya masuk beberapa menit kemudian, melemparkan pandangan penuh arti pada Naruto selama beberapa detik sebelum ia duduk dikursinya. Naruto pura-pura tidak menyadarinya –ia terus memusatkan perhatiannya ke jendela dimana rintik-rintik hujan turun menghantam bumi.

Naruto sebenarnya sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan sang dosen. Mereka membagi jadwal, terima kasih karena bakat Naruto yang begitu pintar mengambil hati orang. Naruto memanfaatkan kehidupannya yang melarat, tanpa orang tua dan dengan berbagai kebutuhan hidup yang keras, hingga professornya mau berbelas kasih memberi keringanan padanya. Dalam satu semester Naruto boleh tidak mengikuti pelajarannya selama 6 kali dari 16 pertemuan. Tapi sayangnya Naruto sudah bolos sebanyak 8 kali selama semester ini.

Naruto selalu merasa berat meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Ia bekerja sebagai pelayan di salah satu restoran ayam cepat saji, dan biasanya pelanggan mereka selalu membeludak. Jika pada shift Naruto, ia mendapatkan banyak pelanggan, maka Naruto bisa dapat bonus. Jadi rasanya sayang untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Gaji bulanannya jelas sangat sedikit untuk menopang hidupnya. Dan pekerjaannya yang lain, dengan shift setiap sabtu dan minggu tidak terlalu menghasilkan uang.

Pelajaran selesai dua jam kemudian. Naruto sedang merapikan buku-bukunya, ketika profesornya berdeham di depan kursinya mengedikkan bahu agar Naruto mendatanginya.

Naruto tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Ia mendesah pasrah lalu menyandangkan tasnya ke bahu kanan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Profesornya bertanya dengan wajah kaku.

Naruto berusaha menjawab dengan suara sesopan mungkin. "Baik, sir."

"Aku sebenarnya benci mengatakan ini, tapi minggu depan kau tidak perlu muncul dalam kelasku lagi."

Naruto tertegun seketika. Tidak menyangka profesornya akan seblak-blakan ini. Naruto cepat-cepat menyatuhkan pikirannya kembali, mencerna perkataan sang professor. Tidak muncul dalam kelas berarti ia gagal dalam mata kuliah ini, dan itu berarti jadwal kelulusan Naruto akan ditunda tahun depannya lagi. Itu bukan berita baik. Sasuke jelas tidak akan senang mendengar hal ini.

"Tolong beri saya kesempatan ke dua, sir." Kata Naruto cepat-cepat. "Saya merencanakan untuk lulus tahun depan."

"Jika kau ingin lulus tahun depan, kau harus mengikuti pelajaranku dengan sungguh-sungguh!" Suara sang professor naik beberapa oktaf, jelas ada nada teguran di sana. "Aku tahu kau mengongkosi biaya hidupmu sendiri, tapi aku ingin kau juga fokus pada mata kuliahku!"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, memasang tampang sedih demi memohon belas kasihan.

"Apa kau bisa memastikan kau bisa mengikuti mata kuliahku ini sampai kedepannya tanpa bolos?"

Naruto bungkam seketika. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya kuat-kuat berusaha menahan godaan untuk mengangguk ataupun berkata 'ya'. Ia sebenarnya tidak yakin jika kedepannya ia tidak akan tergoda lagi dan membolos. Setiap di iming-imingi dengan uang, Naruto selalu jadi lemah.

Sang dosen menghela napas dengan kecewa. Naruto sebenarnya mahasiswa yang cukup berbakat, ia sungguh sayang melepaskannya. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa tahun depan."

"Sir," Naruto menyahut dengan segera. Ia sudah tidak punya pilihan lain lagi. "Saya—saya pastikan akan mengikuti mata kuliah anda sampai selesai."

Profesor itu mengangkat satu alisnya, ia menatap Naruto dengan tidak yakin, tapi penuh pertimbangan. "Bagaimana caranya kau meyakinkanku?"

Naruto diam lagi. Ia menatap professornya dengan bingung. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Bagaimana jika kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu yang sekarang dan mencari pekerjaan baru dengan shift malam." Dosen itu berkata, "datanglah lagi padaku dan bawa bukti surat tempat kerja barumu itu, kemudian aku akan menerimamu lagi dikelasku."

Dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Pria berusia enam puluhan itu beranjak dari mejanya dan meninggalkan Naruto yang tidak diberi kesempatan untuk protes. Naruto mendesah dalam hati, dia sungguh sayang melepaskan pekerjaannya yang sekarang. Dan lagipula untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Naruto berjalan ke lokernya dengan lunglai, meletakkan beberapa bukunya di sana. Ia tidak bisa tidak berhenti mendesah. Dia akan kehilangan tambang emasnya. Setelah menyusun buku-bukunya dengan rapi, Naruto menutup lokernya dan langsung terlonjak di tempat ketika melihat pria berwajah super pucat telah berdiri di sana.

"Sai!" Ia membentak. "Bisa tidak kau muncul dengan lebih manusiawi!"

Pria berambut raven dan bermata onyx itu hanya tersenyum pada Naruto.

Sai adalah pria yang baru ditemuinya beberapa hari ini. Pria berwajah super pucat seperti mayat itu, entah kenapa, beberapa hari ini selalu muncul disetiap Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke manapun.

"Kau terlihat tidak senang Naruto." Ia berkata, berjalan selangkah mendekat ke sosok pemuda blonde dihadapannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Bohong Naruto sambil mengunci lokernya sendiri.

"Ayolah, katakan padaku. Siapa tau aku bisa membantumu."

Ada satu hal yang membuat Naruto risih terhadap sosok Sai. Pria itu selalu suka menyentuhnya, seperti sekarang, ia tengah menangkupkan tangannya ke dagu Naruto membuat wajah pucat itu jadi dua kali lebih dekat ke wajahnya sendiri.

Sai sebenarnya pria yang sangat manis. Entah kenapa dia memiliki aura yang membuat Naruto tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya darinya. Semacam kesan misterius yang mempesona. Tapi Naruto selalu bisa mengontrol dirinya, dan lagipula pheromon Sai tidak pernah bekerja pada Naruto yang hatinya telah dipenuhi oleh sosok pemuda raven yang lain. Yah walau pemuda raven yang satu itu agak jutek, dan kurang peka.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya." Kata Naruto seraya menyingkirkan tangan Sai dari wajahnya dan mundur selangkah untuk menjaga jarak.

Sai melipat tangannya, mendengarkan Naruto dengan pandangan seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta setengah mati. Matanya yang sendu bergerak ke bibir Naruto yang bergerak menjelaskan tentang masalah yang menimpanya, kemudian turun ke lehernya yang kokoh dengan urat-urat menonjol menggirukan. Ia mengendus udara sekitarnya, dan bau yang amat lezat langsung menghantamnya dengan kuat. Merasakan itu, Sai tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjilat bibir.

.

.

.

Berbicara dengan Sai ternyata adalah gagasan yang tepat. Mencari pekerjaan baru dengan shift malam ternyata tidak sesulit yang Naruto bayangkan. Dengan maraknya kasus kriminal di kota itu orang-orang kini menjauhi pekerjaan pada malam hari, alhasil banyak lowongan yang terbuka. Kenapa dia tidak berpikiran sampai ke situ. Yah salahkan otaknya yang lambat dan kurang encer.

Dilain pihak Naruto sebenarnya masih merasa berat meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang dulu. Tapi jika sudah begini Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain. Demi keinginan professor _tersayangnya_ , ia sudah tidak bisa lagi mengeluh. Hanya satu semester lagi dan dia bisa lulus. Berkat bantuan dari Sasuke, Naruto sudah menyelesaikan penelitian akhirnya, dia bahkan sudah konsultasi rutin dengan dosen pembimbing. Sebentar lagi dia siap untuk ujian akhir. Jadi jadwal kelulusannya seharusnya sudah berada di dalam genggaman tangannya. Ia tidak akan membiarkannya tertunda hanya karena satu mata kuliah saja.

Ayolah jika ia bisa lulus dengan peringkat tertinggi Naruto akan lebih mudah mendapatkan pekerjaan. Ini adalah propaganda termantap dari Sasuke yang membuat Naruto tergiur dan langsung mengucapkan janji bahwa ia akan mengutamakan kuliahnya lebih dari apapun. Dan sekarang dia agak menyesalinya.

Jadi disinilah dia, mengendarai mobilnya dengan perlahan di pinggir jalan, tempat dimana klub-klub malam berjejer. Daerah yang aktif pada malam hari. Naruto menatap bangunan klub malam satu demi satu, mengira-ngira yang mana yang sebaiknya ia pilih.

Naruto menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan gedung klub malam yang paling besar dan megah. Tempat yang paling terkenal dan terelit di kota ini. Pastinya, Naruto mempertimbangkan semakin bagus tempatnya semakin bagus pula upahnya.

Pintu depan klub itu masih menunjukkan tanda _close_ tapi Naruto mengacuhkannya dan langsung masuk kedalam. Seorang pemuda berkacamata yang sedang menyapu tempat itu langsung menghadiahi Naruto dengan tatapan sinis.

"Masih tutup." Ia menegurnya.

Naruto sedikit celingukan, tempat itu masih kosong, hanya diisi oleh pelayan itu. Ia lalu mendekati sang pelayan yang sepertinya lebih tua sekitar 3 tahun darinya, lalu menunjukkan koran yang tadi diberikan Sai padanya.

"Aku lihat tempat ini sedang membuka lowongan." Terang Naruto.

Pria itu menghentikan kegiatannya, ia menatap Naruto dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Sedang menilai penampilan Naruto. Setelah cukup lama ia akhirnya berkata. "Kau ingin bekerja disini?" Tanyanya, menyandarkan gagang sapunya ke kursi terdekat.

"Ya, jika kau punya tempat yang cocok untukku."

Pria itu mengangguk, "ikuti aku kalau begitu." Ia mengedikkan jemarinya agar Naruto mengikutinya.

Mereka berjalan bersama ke lantai dua, lalu ke lantai tiga, menuju ke ruangan yang lebih sepi lalu berhenti di depan pintu kokoh berwarna coklat. Ia mengetuknya sekali sebelum berbalik ke Naruto dan membukanya.

Sambil mengedikkan bahunya, ia berkata, "masuklah, dan langsung bicara dengan bosku."

Naruto mengangguk lalu masuk melewati pria berkacamata. Di dalam ruangan lebih kecil menanti; dengan tembok dipenuhi lukisan-lukisan yang agak dewasa, lemari kaca berisi minuman, dan sebuah meja dengan seorang pria berambut panjang tengah duduk di belakangnya. Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya yang pucat saat Naruto masuk. Rambut panjangnya digerai dan matanya mengenakan lensa kontak seperti mata ular. Dan saat ia tersenyum, bibirnya terlihat begitu lebar, menimbulkan kesan mistis yang agak mengerikan.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Ia berkata dengan suara serak yang sopan.

Naruto duduk dihadapannya, meletakkan berkas lamaran kerjanya di meja, "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Ku lihat anda membutuhkan seorang pegawai pria."

"Ah, benar, kau ingin menjadi pegawaiku? Aku sedang membutuhkan seorang pelayan." Pria itu membalas dengan sumringah.

"Jika anda berkenan, anda bisa memeriksa…"

"Oh tidak perlu. Kau tampan dan hanya itu yang diperlukan." Pria itu mendorong berkas Naruto. "Namaku Orochimaru. Jadi berapa gaji yang kauinginkan? Berapapun akan ku bayar."

Satu alis Naruto tertarik ke atas, apa dia sungguh-sungguh?

Melihat ekspresi Naruto, wajah lelaki tua itu sedikit muram, "kau tahu semenjak kejadian-kejadian tidak menyenangkan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, banyak pegawai yang minta keluar. Aku jadi kesulitan menemukan pegawai untuk bekerja di klubku. Dari sekian banyak yang melamar tidak ada yang memenuhi kriteriaku tapi kau adalah satu-satunya yang terbaik yang datang kemari. Aku harap kau tidak melirik ke sainganku."

Naruto merasa tersanjung diperlakukan seperti itu. Wah, sepertinya dewi fortuna belum sepenuhnya meninggalkannya. Setelah menandatangani kesepakatan kontrak, Naruto keluar dari gedung itu dengan hati yang jauh lebih legah. Naruto biasanya hampir tidak pernah pergi ke kawasan ini, dia memang jarang keluar malam –dia tidak punya banyak waktu luang. Tapi entah kenapa pada hari ini, cuaca sangat menyenangkan, dan udara begitu segar, mungkin karena kurangnya kendaraan yang lewat, hingga terbebas dari asap knalpot.

 _Downstreet_ selalu ramai pada malam hari layaknya pasar. Mobil-mobil biasanya berjejer di tempat parkir dan ada banyak pemuda-pemudi yang nongkrong di pinggir jalan, belum lagi orang-orang mabuk yang membuat suasana di tempat ini makin tidak kondusif. Tapi pada siang hari Downstreet hampir sama sepinya dengan kuburan di malam hari. Seperti saat ini, jalanan begitu kosong: tidak ada pengguna jalan yang berlalu lalang, seekor anjing liar sedang mengais tempat sampah, gelandangan tak punya rumah sedang bersandar di etalase gedung paling sudut, sepertinya sedang tertidur. Dan ada seorang yang terlihat sedang berdiri dibawah pepohonan diseberang jalan.

Naruto sedikit terpaku menatap postur gelap besar yang sedang berdiri menghadapnya. Ada sesuatu yang ganjil… Apa dia sedang menatap dirinya?

Seorang pria dengan bahu lebar dan kaki yang begitu panjang. Tingginya mungkin mencapai dua meter. Ia mengenakan jubah hitam panjang sampai kaki. Dan wajahnya tidak terlihat karena orang itu berdiri tepat dibawah bayang-bayang pohon.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang mengira sosok itu sedang menatap seseorang dibelakangnya. Tapi dibelakang Naruto kosong, tak ada siapapun selain gedung. Dan saat Naruto kembali menghadap ke arah orang itu ternyata dia sudah tidak ada.

 _Cepat sekali dia pergi._

Naruto celingukan menatap sekelilingnya yang kosong. Di tempat serba terbuka seperti ini, orang itu seakan-akan menghilang di tengah udara kosong. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, dia pasti salah lihat, orang itu mungkin hanya halusinasinya saja. Ia masuk ke mobil, lalu memacu mobilnya kembali ke apartemen. Dia masih punya waktu tiga jam sebelum mengikuti kuliah keduanya. Ia menghubungi Sasuke, memberitahukan kabar gembir ini melalui pesan. Setelah ia menekan tombol _send_ pada ponselnya untuk mengirimkan pesannya pada Sasuke, ponselnya langsung bergetar dengan nama Sai tertera di layarnya.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu menjawab panggilan itu.

.

.

.

Sore ini Sasuke sengaja pulang kuliah lebih cepat, berniat memasak sesuatu yang spesial untuk makan malam, sebagai bentuk perayaan diterimanya Naruto di tempat kerja barunya. Ini sebenarnya semacam kejutan, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka Naruto akan berusaha sekeras itu demi menepati janjinya. Saat mendengar kabar itu, Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan langsung pergi membeli bahan-bahan keperluan dan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk memasak. Setelah selesai menata makanannya di meja, ia meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Naruto.

Nada tunggu terdengar cukup lama, tapi tidak ada yang mengangkatnya sampai operator menyahut. Apa yang dilakukan pemuda blonde itu? Sasuke menelponnya lagi tapi kembali tidak ada jawaban, dan saat ia melakukan panggilan ketiganya, ponsel malah dimatikan. Sasuke menatap benda itu dengan alis berkerut heran. Apa Naruto baru saja mematikan panggilannya?

Aroma daging panggang yang begitu menggiurkan menggelitik penciumannya. Perutnya sudah keroncongan, tapi ia ingin makan bersama Naruto. Ia tidak sabar melihat ekspresi kegirangan dari pemuda blonde itu. Sasuke memilih keluar menuju balkon, berdiri disana sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok, sedikit menikmati angin sepoi dingin dan ketenangan yang hanya bisa didapatkannya pada malam hari.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan ketenangan di kota forks. Sasuke suka disini, saat dirinya sedang penuh tekanan kota ini seperti mengapresiasikan perasaannya. Sasuke mendongak menatap langit-langit yang kosong sembari menghisap rokoknya. Tidak pernah ada bintang disini karena awannya yang selalu mendung.

Sasuke tengah menghabiskan rokok keduanya ketika melihat mobil Naruto memasuki area parkir gedung apartemen. Berhenti tepat di samping mobilnya. Sasuke menatapnya, menunggu seorang pemuda blonde turun dari sana. Ada jeda waktu cukup lama, mobil itu hanya berhenti dan tidak ada siapapun yang keluar. Dari sana Sasuke tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto karena kaca mobilnya yang gelap. Pemuda itu baru keluar setelah beberapa menit kemudian, tapi alih-alih dari kursi kemudi, ia keluar dari kursi penumpang. Ada orang lain yang keluar bersamanya. Orang yang mengemudikan mobil Naruto. Seorang pria dengan kulit pucat, sangat pucat, dan rambut raven lurus yang pendek, lebih pendek dari Sasuke.

"Kau yakin Sai, bisa pulang sendiri?" Sasuke mendengar suara Naruto samar-samar.

Pemuda bernama Sai itu tersenyum hangat padanya. "Tidak masalah, jangan khawatir."

"Yah baiklah kalau begitu biar kuantar sampai depan gedung." Naruto berkata, seakan-akan dia berat membiarkan pemuda itu berjalan sendirian di tengah malam. Ia mendekati Sai bermaksud mengantarnya, tapi pemuda raven itu meletakkan tangannya di pundak Naruto dan mengatakan sesuatu. Suaranya tak terdengar sampai ke tempat sasuke berdiri saking kecilnya.

Tapi sepintas Sasuke menemukan mata Sai menatap ke arahnya. Sasuke menyadari tatapan itu walau terjadinya hanya sekilas. Dan kemudian dengan gerakan lambat Sai bergerak mencium pipi kanan Naruto. Rahang Sasuke mengeras seketika karena cemburu, ia merasa pria itu pasti akan mencium bibir Naruto jika saja Sasuke tidak ada disana memandangi mereka.

Ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menusuk hati Sasuke, rasanya menyakitkan. Ia menatap pemuda blonde itu, Naruto hanya tertawa lepas, melubangi hatinya semakin dalam. Perasaan dikhianati menjalar di diri Sasuke, menguasainya, membangkitkan kemarahannya.

Setelah ciuman itu mereka berpisah, Naruto masuk ke dalam gedung, dan Sai berjalan ke luar area parkir. Menyelusuri jalan sendirian dan melewati bayangan salah satu gedung yang menelannya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, sambil membiarkan batang rokoknya terjatuh. Mata onyxnya mengamati Sai yang masih berjalan di kegelapan dengan penuh kebencian. Orang baru yang sepertinya sedang mengincar Naruto. Sasuke selalu sadar bahwa Naruto sangat populer, yah tipikal cowok ramah, lucu, dan sangat tampan, siapa yang tidak akan tertarik? Apalagi sikapnya yang selalu menolong orang lain tanpa pandang bulu.

Naruto baik kepada semua orang. Saking baiknya sampai banyak yang sering salah paham, mengartikan kebaikannya ke hal yang lain. Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin Sasuke juga salah mengartikan kebaikan Naruto. Ia selalu merasa dirinya lebih spesial karena Naruto begitu perhatian dan memberikan cinta yang berlebihan padanya. Tapi setelah melihat ini, Sasuke sadar. Naruto ternyata melakukannya bukan hanya pada Sasuke seorang.

 _Bastard!_

Mata sasuke masih mengikuti Sai dengan getir. Sosok pemuda itu ditelan oleh bagian kegelapan bayangan gedung. Pandangan Sasuke terpaksa harus pindah dan menunggunya muncul di jalanan lebih terang yang seharusnya akan dia lewati. Entah kenapa ia jadi begitu tertarik dengan sosok pemuda itu. Tapi seberapa lama dia menunggu Sai masih tidak muncul juga. Sasuke menyipitkan mata, apa dia masih berada di bawah bayangan gedung? Tapi anehnya ia merasa Sai tidak ada disana.

Huh? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Apa dia menghilang?

Suara pintu dan teriakan memecah konsentrasi sasuke.

"Wah daging!" Naruto menyahut. "Aah sayang sekali, tau begitu aku tidak makan tadi."

Suara sendok berdentang, Naruto sedang mengiris sedikit daging panggangnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Mencicipinya dan sedikit bergetar karena kenikmatannya.

"Masakanmu selalu yang terbaik Sasuke." Pemuda blonde itu menyahut lagi. "Hei Sasuke, kau dimana? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di balkon?"

Sasuke tidak menoleh saat pintu kaca balkon bergeser terbuka dan Naruto ikut bergabung dengannya disana. Dia tetap tidak menoleh saat Naruto telah berdiri disisinya menatapnya dengan cengiran polos. Tapi begitu melihat wajah keras sang raven, pemuda beriris safir itu langsung menarik napas mengerti. Sifatnya yang selalu tanggap pada setiap masalah, itu juga kelebihan Naruto.

"Kau lihat ya?" Pemuda blonde itu terkekeh, "dan sekarang kau cemburu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. dia mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat. Kali ini dia terlalu marah, sampai-sampai tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata favoritnya setiap dia sedang kesal dengan pemuda blonde itu: _Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu!_

"Namanya Sai, dia mengantarku karena aku sedikit mabuk." Naruto mendekatkan dirinya dan sang raven bisa mencium bau alcohol yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda blonde itu.

Dengan dingin, Sasuke menggeser dirinya selangkah menjauh.

"Ayolah dia hanyalah temanku." Suara Naruto luar biasa geli.

"Teman?" Pembelaan yang salah tuan Uzumaki. Batin Sasuke. "Apa kau juga bercinta dengan temanmu itu seperti kau bercinta denganku?" Lidah tajam Sasuke kembali menemukan jati dirinya.

Senyum Naruto sedikit menghilang. "Kau sendiri harusnya tahu jawabannya. Aku hanya bercinta denganmu."

Sasuke mendengus, tidak percaya. Susah sekali menerima perkataan Naruto setelah melihat Sai mencium pipinya seakan itu adalah kebiasaan. Belum lagi kecurigaannya, saat mereka berduaan di mobil cukup lama.

Naruto sepertinya menangkap hal ini, ia selalu bisa membaca isi kepala Sasuke seakan-akan Sasuke adalah buku yang terbuka. Naruto mengangkat telunjuknya lalu menusuk-nusuk kepala Sasuke.

"Singkirkan pikiran itu dari kepalamu." Dia berkata dengan nada memerintah. "Apa kau pikir aku semurahan itu?"

Tetapi Sasuke benar-benar menganggapnya murahan. Dia tidak perlu mengatakannya karena Naruto sudah membacanya dari seringai muak Sasuke.

"Ku bilang singkirkan itu dari kepalamu." Naruto mulai menganggap hal ini lebih serius. Dia tidak tersenyum lagi, dan jarinya yang menusuk-nusuk pelipis sasuke terasa agak menyakitkan.

Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto dari kepalanya. Dia tidak mau bicara dengannya lagi. Dia berbalik berniat masuk ke dalam, tapi naruto menyambar pergelangan tangannya dan menyudutkan tubuhnya ke pintu kaca.

"Kenapa sih kau begitu menyebalkan?" Bentak Naruto. "Sai hanya temanku."

"Aku juga temanmu!" Balas Sasuke dengan nada menusuk, "apa bedanya aku dengan dia?"

Naruto ternganga dengan ekspresi kaget. Dia sama sekali tidak percaya sasuke benar-benar beranggapan seperti itu tentangnya.

"Kau bukan hanya temanku. Kau lebih dari itu."

Sasuke baru akan membalasnya, mengucapkan kata-kata tajam lainnya. Tapi Naruto tiba-tiba membungkam bibirnya dengam ciuman kasar. Ciuman paksa yang seakan-akan ingin mengatakan 'aku hanya melakukan ini terhadapmu' tapi sasuke terlalu muak dan marah. Di kepalanya malah muncul hal yang sebaliknya.

Ia mencurigai bibir itu telah mencium bibir lain sebelum dirinya dan tiba-tiba Sasuke dikuasai oleh perasaan jijik. Ia berusaha mendorong Naruto dengan tangannya, tapi Naruto menangkap pergelangan tangannya menekannya ke tembok, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Sementara ia memangut bibirnya lebih dalam, lebih kasar, dan lebih bergairah. Sasuke tanpa sadar mendesah. Gerakan Naruto yang lihai membuat otaknya tiba-tiba menjadi kosong.

Sasuke berhenti memberontak. Ia bahkan membalas pangutan panas Naruto. Membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah Naruto masuk ke dalam mulutnya, semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dan akhirnya Naruto melepaskan dirinya, tersenyum padanya penuh kemenangan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di kasur?" Tawarnya dengan ekspresi lapar.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, ia memberikan kerlingan meremehkan padanya, lalu menjawab dengan sinis, "Dalam mimpimu, idiot!" Dan ia berbalik dan masuk ke dalam.

Sasuke sudah duduk di lantai. Dalam hati menyesal memasak sekian banyak hanya untuk pria blonde tukang selingkuh. Dibelakangnya Naruto mengerang jengkel.

"Sudahlah Sasuke berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Lagipula kenapa kau begitu cemburu hanya karena aku pulang dengan Sai?" Naruto duduk di seberang meja, memangku dagu sambil cemberut, persis seperti bocah lima tahun yang ngambek karena permintaannya tidak dituruti.

 _Siapa yang kekanak-kanakan sebenarnya?_

"Kau membiarkannya mencium pipimu!" Sasuke menusuk daging panggangnya dengan garpu sebelum membawanya ke mulut.

"Mencium?" Naruto membalas dengan bingung, "dia tidak menciumku, dia hanya…"ia terhenti sejenak. "Lagipula dia menciumku dipipikan? Apa sih artinya? Yang berbeda itu ketika aku membiarkanmu menghisap penisku."

Sasuke tersedak mendengar kata-kata vulgar Naruto. Ia mendeath glarenya, "Jaga omonganmu Uzumaki!" Perintahnya sambil menunjuk wajah Naruto dengan garpu, "atau ku congkel matamu keluar!"

Naruto memutar bola matanya, malas. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau memasak sebanyak ini?" Ia mengulurkan tangan bermaksud mengambil sosis goreng, tapi Sasuke langsung memukul tangannya dengan sendok.

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuh ini!" Katanya masih marah.

Naruto cengok. "Oi kau tidak mungkin menghabiskan semua ini."

"Bukan urusanmu. Lagipula bukannya kau sudah makan bersama Sai tersayangmu itu."

"Astaga Sasuke! Kau masih mempermasalahkan itu! Berhentilah!"

Sasuke tidak perduli dia menghadiahi sang pemuda blonde dengan tatapan mengancam. Ekspresinya persis seperti kucing hitam tetangga saat ikannya akan direbut oleh kucing liar.

Naruto hanya bisa berdecak melihat tingkah Sasuke. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau dia menyerah begitu saja. Sambil memasang tampang usil, ia mulai mencuri-curi daging Sasuke. Langsung memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sebelum Sasuke sempat melakukan sesuatu. ia melakukannya lagi, lagi, dan lagi, sampai pemuda raven itu melemparinya dengan sendok nasi.

.

.

Tepat pukul 3 pagi, Naruto telah selesai mengganti pakaian, dan bersiap-siap pulang ke rumah. Ia berjalan keluar dari ruang loker, menuju pintu depan. Club malam itu masih ramai dan ribut. Orang-orang mabuk berdansa dengan liar di lantai dansa. Beberapa lagi sibuk bercinta di sudut remang-remang.

Melihat keramaian itu, Naruto berubah pikiran dan berbalik arah menuju ke pintu belakang. Shiftnya sudah selesai malam ini, ia ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat. Ia harus menghadiri kelasnya pada pukul 10 nanti. Satu kali alfa lagi dan ia dengan terpaksa harus mengulang ke semester tahun depan.

Naruto merapatkan jaketnya saat menembus udara malam. Malam itu hampir sama dengan malam-malam sebelumnya. Naruto sudah bekerja di club malam itu selama hampir seminggu, dan entah untuk keberapa kalinya ia masih belum terbiasa dengan suasana malam di tempat itu. Rasanya Gelap, dingin, sunyi, dan mencekam. Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa Naruto lebih suka lewat pintu depan, jika lewat pintu depan ia akan langsung berada di dekat jalan yang ramai dengan lampu-lampu terang yang mengisi sudut kota, sedangkan jika melewati pintu belakang, ia harus bertemu dengan suasana sunyi mencekam seperti sekarang.

Dan hal yang paling dibencinya adalah perasaan seperti ada seseorang yang sedang mengintainya, mengikutinya, menunggunya dibawah kegelapan bayangan gedung.

Naruto bergidik, ia menggosok tengkuknya yang sedikit meremang. Lalu membawa kakinya lebih cepat berbelok ke gang sempit yang membiarkan lampu ponsel menerangi langkahnya sementara kakinya semakin lama bergerak semakin cepat. Perasaan bahwa dirinya sedang diikuti begitu menusuknya.

 _Kenapa gang ini begitu panjang?_ Naruto semakin tidak sabaran. Ia berbelok ke gang sempit lainnya, gang yang sedikit lebih terang, dengan lampu jalan yang berkelap-kelip seperti akan mati.

Naruto terkejut saat ia sampai di ujung gang. Tepat dibawah penerangan lampu yang redup sepasang pria dan wanita sedang bercumbu. Sang pria terlihat sedang membenamkan kepalanya di leher sang wanita. Naruto memutar bola matanya dengan jengah. _Tidak bisakah mereka menyewa hotel? Apa bagusnya bercinta di dekat tumpukan sampah?_ Pikirnya tak percaya.

Naruto sebenarnya tidak ingin berjalan melewati kedua sejoli itu tapi jika ia lebih memilih berputar, itu berarti ia harus melompati tembok gedung setinggi 4 meter untuk sampai ke tempat parkir, dimana mobilnya berada. Dan ia tidak akan melakukan itu di tengah malam dengan udara dingin yang menusuk-nusuk seperti pada saat ini.

Maka Naruto bersikap pura-pura tidak melihat mereka. Ia berjalan saja dengan acuh, walau sebenarnya gang itu terlalu sempit untuk dilewati lima orang yang berjalan sambil beriringan sekaligus.

Naruto berjalan dengan lengan kiri bergesekan dengan tembok jalan, semakin lama-semakin dekat dengan pasangan itu.

Lalu sekitar tiga langkah lagi, sang pria, dengan mengejutkan tiba-tiba menoleh pada Naruto. Membalikkan kepalanya dengan gigi taring yang besar dan penuh darah.

Naruto tertegun, membeku begitu saja di tempanya, sementara dua iris tajam yang tidak biasa itu menatapnya.

 _Vampir!_ Itulah yang diteriakkan benak Naruto di kepalanya.

Naruto menatap pria itu, terbelalak. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak cepat memperingatinya akan bahaya.

Dia tidak percaya dengan yang namanya vampir. Tapi jika melihat seorang pria dengan dua gigi taring runcing menyembul dari mulutnya dengan darah segar yang menetas dan ditambah dengan sang korban seorang wanita pucat yang lehernya telah digigit dengan lubang besar dalam, Naruto tidak punya pilihan, selain mengakui bahwa Vampir itu memang benar-benar nyata.

Di Forks, kota kecil musuh matahari. Ya, benar-benar pas.

Pria itu menatap Naruto sekarang. Naruto melihat mulut penuh darah itu melengkung membentuk seringai lebar yang mengerikan.

"Sungguh tidak beruntung." Suaranya terdengar serak saat ia berkata.

Naruto meneguk ludah. Alarm peringatan terus berbunyi dikepalanya. Rasa panik menjalarinya. Ia melihat vampir itu melepaskan korbannya begitu saja, membiarkan tubuh rapuh pucat itu terjatuh di lantai aspal yang dingin. Dan kemudian Vampir itu bergerak perlahan mendekati Naruto.

Naruto mengambil langkah mundur.

"Jangan lari." Sang vampir memperingati. "Aku akan membuatnya lebih sakit jika kau lari."

 _Bullshit!_ Naruto tidak perduli dengan perkataan vampir itu. ia masih belum mau mati, ada banyak hal yang ingin dia lakukan di dunia ini. Naruto tidak akan mati, jika ia masih punya seseorang yang menunggunya pulang ke apartemennya setiap malam.

Naruto memutar tubuhnya, baru akan berlari, ketika dengan ajaibnya Vampir itu telah muncul dihadapannya membuatnya tersungkur di tanah karena kaget.

" _Fuck!_ " Naruto mengumpat, berusaha menyeret tubuhnya menjauh dari si Vampir yang terus mengambil langkah memajuinya.

Vampir itu menjulang tinggi. Matanya yang berwarna semerah darah bersinar di dalam kegelapan malam, dengan memamerkan dua gigi taringnya yang panjang dan runcing. Naruto berusaha bangkit berdiri lagi, tapi kakinya terlalu lemah untuk menopang tubuhnya. Ia gemetaran.

Mungkin inilah rasanya jika dihadapkan oleh ketakutan akan kematian. Bahkan otaknya kosong, yang ada hanya rasa panik yang membuat tubuh Naruto bekerja sesuai instingnya.

"Jangan mendekat, atau ku panggil polisi!" Bentak Naruto keras.

Vampir itu tertawa, tawa dingin yang melengking dan mengerikan, "Kau sangat lucu." Katanya, "tapi waktumu sudah tiba."

Dan kemudian Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang dingin mencengkram lehernya, mengangkatnya dari aspal tinggi ke udara, menghantamkan punggungnya ke tembok, dan detik kemudian Vampir itu telah menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Naruto. Hampir menggigitnya ketika sesuatu di lantai berbunyi dengan suara yang merusak kesunyian.

Ponsel Naruto berdering dengan keras.

Vampir itu berhenti, matanya menyipit menatap ponsel yang tergeletak di aspal, bergetar dan bercahaya menampilkan gambar seorang pemuda raven, si penelpon.

Kemudian gadis pucat, yang Naruto lupakan keberadaannya, mengerang kesakitan. Ia ternyata belum mati, hanya pingsan dan sekarang terbangun karena suara ponsel Naruto. Gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya, menatap sekelilingnya dengan kebingunan, dan kemudian ia melihat Naruto. Naruto yang masih menggantung di tembok pembatas gedung dengan vampir yang sedang mencengkram lehernya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Wanita itu berteriak histeris, berusaha mundur menjauh ke sudut tembok, sambil terus menjerit -jerit ketakutan.

Kemudian Naruto merasakan Vampir itu melepaskannya, dan melesat bagai angin ke sang wanita.

Kesempatan itu, kesempatan kecil itu, membuat Naruto menemukan tenaganya kembali. Ia berdiri dengan sedikit sempoyongan kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga menjauh dari sana.

Mungkin dia terlihat seperti orang jahat karena meninggalkan wanita itu begitu saja, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak mau terlibat dalam masalah ini. Dia bukan superhero. Dia hanyalah lelaki biasa yang punya kehidupan dan impian. Dia hanya berada di waktu dan tempat yang salah.

Kaki Naruto bergerak dengan membabi buta menyusuri gang sempit itu. Ia menabrak dua sejoli saat berbelok, tidak memperdulikan makian dari dua orang itu padanya, Naruto bergegas ke tempat parkir dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Tanpa mau repot mengatur napasnya, Naruto membawa mobilnya ke jalan raya, menjauh dari tempat terkutuk itu.

.

.

Rintik-rintik hujan menemani perjalanan pulang Naruto saat ia meluncur dengan mobilnya. Tangannya gemetaran di stir kemudi dan jantungnya berdetak memukul-mukul dadanya. Ia terus saja melirik kaca spion, memastikan bahwa tidak ada apapun yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Pada pukul 3 pagi, forks kosong total dan lampu-lampu jalan adalah satu-satunya yang menemani perjalanannya. Naruto terus membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Ia tidak perduli jika mobil itu terlalu tua, dan remnya tidak bekerja sebaik dulu lagi, ia hanya ingin menjauh dari tempat itu—dari vampir itu.

Perasaan bahwa dirinya diikuti masih belum hilang hingga sekarang. Mata merah yang bersinar itu masih terus membayanginya, bahkan lehernya bekas cengkraman sang vampir masih terasa sakit. Rintik-rintik kini berubah menjadi hujan lebat. Naruto mengutuk dari dalam mobil. Ada terowongan di depan sana, dan Naruto tidak bisa melihat ujungnya. Lampu di terowongan itu mati, menimbulkan kegelapan yang membutakan.

Jemari Naruto semakin mengerat mencengkram stir kemudi. "Sial!" ia merutuk saat mobilnya meluncur cepat memasuki terowongan yang gelap. Suara siraman hujan sedikit teredam, dan lampu depan mobil Naruto, satu-satunya pencahayaannya, kini berkelap-kelip dengan meragukan. Mata safirnya terpaksa memicing berusaha melihat jalanan.

Tidak ada apapun di depannya, itulah yang dipercayainya hingga ketika sebuah bayangan manusia tiba-tiba muncul tepat di depan mobilnya, membuatnya harus membanting kemudi ke kiri dengan tiba-tiba.

Mobilnya tergelincir dan berputar di terowongan yang licin dengan cara mengerikan. Naruto berteriak, tubuhnya terguncang dengan keras ke depan. Ia lupa menggunakan _seat belt_ nya. Bagian kiri mobilnya menabrak dinding terowongan. Terseret dengan bunyi mengilukan telinga dan percikan besi yang menyala. Kemudian tidak lama mobil berhenti dalam keadaan terbalik.

Dada Naruto naik turun dalam usahanya mengambil oksigen banyak-banyak. Tubuhnya gemetaran sementara asap kecil keluar dari sisi kiri mobilnya yang terhantam tembok terowongan. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan was-was, berusaha menguatkan diri, tubuhnya terasa remuk karena terhantam kaca depan mobilnya dan kepalanya begitu sakit sampai rasanya sulit sekali membuat dirinya tetap terjaga.

Naruto tersungkur di kursi kemudi, bau darah tercium di hidungnya, dan sesuatu yang basah seperti mengalir di keningnya. Kepalanya pasti terbentur cukup keras hingga berdarah. Dan Naruto tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya, mungkin patah. Ia berusaha bergerak untuk mencari-cari dimana ponselnya, tapi ia langsung ingat bahwa ponselnya tertinggal di gang sempit tadi. Jadi sekarang ia hanya bisa pasrah menunggu bantuan tiba.

Saat Naruto mulai menghitung dalam hati, mengira-ngira kapan pagi akan datang, suara tapak kaki menggaung di terowongan. Butuh kekuatan yang besar agar Naruto bisa menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi jalan, untuk menemukan bayangan besar bergerak mendekat dengan perlahan.

Postur tubuh yang sama.

Naluri Naruto kembali berteriak untuk menyuruhnya lari, menyelamatkan diri. tapi itu terlalu sulit untuk dilakukannya sekarang. Setiap otot tubuhnya seperti memprotes setiap Naruto berusaha menggerakannya. Pasti ada banyak bagian tulangnya yang patah. Naruto bahkan kesulitan mempertahankan kesadarannyatra.

Vampir itu telah menemukannya. Berjalan menuju dirinya sambil bersenandung dengan suaranya yang dalam. Hanya sebuah nada tanpa lagu tapi cukup mengantarkan Naruto kepada kegelapan yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

Naruto merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa, seakan-akan ada cairan keras yang mengalir bersama darahnya di dalam tubuhnya dan menghancurkan seluruh nadinya. Ia berteriak, menjerit kesakitan, organ dalam tubuhnya seperti remuk dan ia merasa panas, sangat panas seperti dibakar hidup-hidup. Tangannya berusaha menggapai apapun yang bisa diraihnya sementara ia mengerang berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa itu.

Namun sekejap kemudian, rasa itu hilang begitu saja, seakan-akan ada seseorang yang mencabutnya darinya. Mencabut nyawanya, dan meninggalkan tubuhnya dengan jiwa yang lain. Ia merasakan dirinya di jatuhkan ke atas sesuatu yang empuk dan nyaman. Naruto bergelut disana , tertidur atau hanya sekedar memejamkan mata. Naruto tidak tahu yang mana, tapi ketika ia membuka matanya, rasanya waktu telah banyak berlalu. Dan dia merasa seperti seonggok mayat yang telah mati.

Ya, dia merasa mati. Tapi dia bisa menatap sekelilingnya dalam kematiannya. Dia bisa mengenali ruangan itu, lemarinya, televisinya, meja kecilnya. Ia jelas berada di apartemennya. Naruto merasa sakit tapi tidak tahu bagian mana yang sakit. Tubuhnya seperti demam tapi tidak ada keluh yang membasahi keningnya, tapi dia merasa sangat dingin dan… hampa. Seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang kosong. Dan entah kenapa walau ia bisa melihat sekelilingnya ia bisa merasakan kematian dirinya. Dia telah mati, Naruto meyakininya. Tapi dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa melakukan semua ini.

Beberapa hal aneh terjadi pada tubuhnya, seakan dia memiliki indra keenam. Telinganya lebih tajam dari biasanya, dia bisa mendengar sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengarnya sebelumnya. Ia merasa lebih peka, ia bisa mendengar hembusan udara di bawah pintu apartemen. Ia bisa melihat debu yang bertebangan di tempat itu, dan yang paling membuatnya takut adalah indra penciumannya yang terasa begitu tajam. Ia bisa mencium aroma makanan di kulkasnya walau mereka dalam jarak yang sangat jauh dari dirinya.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang dengan kebingungan, ia menatap sekelilingnya seakan ini pertama kalinya ia berada disana. Semuanya terlihat dalam wujud yang berbeda. Lalu sesuatu yang basah jatuh dari keningnya. Sebuah handuk kompres yang sudah direndam di air dingin bersama es batu. Aneh, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan rasa dingin saat menyentuh kompres itu, tapi dia tahu bahwa itu dingin.

Naruto bisa mendengar langkah kaki dari kejauhan. Lagi-lagi itu adalah sesuatu hal yang seharusnya tidak bisa ia dengar, tapi ketika pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan seorang pemuda raven membawa kantung plastik masuk, Naruto bisa merasakan aroma menusuk yang sangat lezat yang langsung membangkitkan setiap sel yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Ia merasa sangat lapar, lapar sekali sampai rasanya ia akan mati jika tidak segera memenuhi dahaganya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Sasuke terkejut melihat Naruto yang sudah bangun. Ia menaruh kantung plastiknya di meja lalu cepat-cepat berjalan menuju ranjang untuk memeriksa keadaan si pemuda blonde. "Aku terkejut ketika melihatmu tidak bangun-bangun. Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau mau kubawa ke dokter?"

Sasuke mengangkat tangan untuk menyentuh wajah sang pemuda raven yang kini pucat pasi. Tapi Naruto menepis tangannya dengan kuat, sangat kuat, jauh lebih kuat dari tenaga Naruto yang biasanya, bahkan terlalu kuat jika hanya di sebut 'tepisan'.

Sasuke mencengkram tangannya sendiri dengan kesakitan seraya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan _shock_.

Naruto sudah menggeser tubuhnya sejauh mungkin dari Sasuke. Ia mencengkram lehernya dengan satu tangan. Ia tersengal-sengal dan matanya tidak fokus. Ia tidak mau menatap pemuda raven itu, ia bisa mendengar aliran darahnya, ia bisa menciumnya dan jika Naruto menatapnya ia takut ia akan menyerang Sasuke saat itu juga. Tapi tubuhnya masih terasa sangat aneh, seakan ia memiliki kekuatan dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengontrolnya. Ia berusaha turun dari ranjang tapi ia malah berakhir jatuh terduduk ke lantai.

"Naruto?" Sasuke baru akan melompati ranjangnya untuk menolong Naruto ketika pemuda blonde itu mengangkat satu tangannya menyuruh Sasuke agar tidak mendekat.

"Jangan mendekat!" Ia berkata dengan suara serak. Ada sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya, sesuatu seperti monster yang berteriak ke kepalanya.

 _Serang dia!_

 _Hisap darahnya!_

"TIDAK!" Naruto berteriak kali ini menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan.

Sasuke tidak tahan lagi. Naruto terlihat menderita dan kesakitan. Ia mendekati sang pemuda blonde dan memegangi kedua tangannya yang terasa sedingin es.

"Naruto, kau membeku!" Katanya panik, berusaha menopang tubuh Naruto ke kasur. Tapi tiba-tiba dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa, Naruto mencengkram lehernya dan tubuhnyalah yang malah terbanting ke kasur.

Sasuke tidak bisa bernapas, satu tangan Naruto mencengkram lehernya dengan kuat. Pemuda raven itu megap-megap, kedua iris onyxnya yang jernih menatap Naruto dengan terbelalak. Ia menatap mata safir Naruto yang terlihat berkilat jahat. Bibir Sasuke terbuka mengeluarkan erangan sunyi, ia ingin memanggil nama Naruto tapi ia tidak berdaya. Tangannya mencengkram pergelangan Naruto berusaha melawan tenaga sang pemuda blonde yang besar. Ia menendang-nendang, memukuli tubuh Naruto tapi pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bergeming. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa sekuat ini? Batin Sasuke berkata saat ia merasakan dirinya mulai sekarat.

 _Apa yang kau tunggu!_ Monster itu berteriak di dalam kepala Naruto. _Hisap darahnya! Penuhi dahagamu!_

Dengan perlahan cengkraman tangan Sasuke melemah, iris onyx itu tidak fokus dan akan menutup. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Sasuke, membuka mulutnya dan dua buah gigi taringnya menjadi lebih panjang dari ukuran semestinya.

Monster itu berteriak lagi. _Bunuh dia! Bunuh pria malang itu! Habisi darahnya!_

Mata safir Naruto menatap Sasuke, yang kini wajahnya memerah dan mengernyit kesakitan. Dan saat itulah Naruto tersadar.

 _Tidak! Dia Sasuke! SASUKE!_ Batinnya berteriak balik.

Naruto melapaskan cengkramannya dan langsung melompat mundur. Safirnya terbelalak ngeri dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Sasuke terbatuk keras sambil memegangi lehernya yang terasa perih karena cengkraman kuat Naruto. Napasnya sesak, ia tersengal-sengal berusaha menghirup oksigen untuk paru-parunya. Dan kemudian suara pintu dibanting terdengar. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dengan susah payah. Naruto tidak ada lagi di tempatnya, ia telah pergi.

.

.

.

Naruto berlari. Berlari sekuat tenaga memecah malam. Ia ketakutan, takut pada dirinya sendiri. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya mengeluarkan bau yang sangat lezat. Indra penciuman Naruto bahkan bisa merasakan darah mereka yang segar, bergerak cepat di nadi mereka. Naruto mengerang, berbelok ke gang sempit di ujung jalan. Menjauhi aroma lezat itu. Ia takut tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Monster di dalam tubuhnya terus meneriakinya, menyuruhnya melakukan hal-hal yang mengerikan.

Naruto berlari di sepanjang lorong gang yang sempit. Terus berlari menyongsong kekosongan. Ia baru berhenti ketika indra pekanya tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Ia berada di dalam kegelapan dan kesunyian. Ia manjatuhkan tubuhnya sambil bersandar pada tembok gang. Tubuhnya gemetar, ia tidak bisa mendengar detak jantungnya, ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Ia bahkan tidak bernapas.

Naruto tersudut dalam ketakutan. Keringat dingin berjatuhan di keningnya. Ia selalu menemukan solusi disetiap masalahnya tapi kali ini ia benar-benar mancapai jalan buntu.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku! Apa yang terjadi padaku!" Ia terus menggumamkan kata-kata yang sama.

Naruto mencengkram kepalanya dengan depresi. Ia tidak ingat apapun. Satu-satunya hal yang ia ingat adalah ia hampir mengoyak tubuh Sasuke. Orang yang paling disayanginya di dunia ini. Orang yang ingin dilindunginya malah ia sakiti.

Naruto mencengkram kepalanya dengan erat. Suara burung hantu terdengar dari atas pohon. Udara malam di kota forks harusnya sangat dingin pada jam-jam segini, tapi Naruto yang duduk sendirian disudut gang dengan pakaian tipis sama sekali tidak merasa kedinginan sedikitpun. Dan itu semakin membuat Naruto kalut.

Seseorang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja dari udara kosong. Naruto tersentak dan langsung berdiri dengan waspada. Bibirnya bergetar dan jika saja kakinya tidak terasa luar biasa berat ia pasti sudah berlari dari tadi. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Aku tahu kau disini." Suara itu tidak asing, dia mengenalnya. Lelaki itu berjalan dengan langkah sunyi di dalam kegelapan dan ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya tepat di bawah sinar bulan. Naruto langsung mengenali sosoknya.

"Sa-Sai?"

Sai berhenti dihadapan Naruto. Iris onyxnya bersinar berubah menjadi warna merah darah.

"Pria malang." Katanya sambil menjulurkan tangan dan menyeka keringat di pelipis Naruto. "Aku tahu kau lapar." Sai berkata lagi. Ia mengambil langkah mendekat pada Naruto yang seperti terpaku di tempatnya. Ia meletakkan jari-jarinya yang berkuku runcing ke lehernya, menekan kulitnya dan mengiris lehernya sendiri. Sai memiringkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan perpotongan lehernya dengan darah yang mengalir deras. Naruto menatap leher Sai, tubuhnya seketika gemetar.

Darah Sai terlihat kental dan lezat, baunya langsung menguar meruntuhkan seluruh pertahanan Naruto. Tenggorokannya panas oleh rasa haus yang terus menyiksanya selama ia tersadar. Naruto menarik tubuh Sai kepelukannya dan langsung menghisap leher Sai . Begitu terburu-buru, hingga cecerannya berjaturan ke dagunya.

Ini pertama kalinya ia menegak sesuatu seperti ini, begitu lezat dan manis. Yang membuat Naruto tidak bisa mempercayainya, cairan merah kental itu seperti kehidupan untuknya. Naruto terus menghisap perpotongan leher Sai menikmati setiap tegukannya. Ia seperti kembali mendapatkan kewarasannya. Pandangannya lebih tajam dan dirinya lebih tenang. Otaknya seperti telah dibersihkan dan kini ia bisa berpikir dengan lebih jernih.

Sai merintih mendorong tubuh Naruto dari tubuhnya. Naruto melepaskannya, ia cukup puas menghisap darah Sai. Ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri yang berceceran darah.

Sai mengamati pria dihadapannya itu. Naruto tampak berbeda, dia terlihat bersinar dan mempesona, tapi juga berbahaya dan dingin. Ia mengelus pipi Naruto, membersihkan bekas darah di sudut bibirnya. Akhirnya mimpinya menjadi nyata.

Sai mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto. Matanya tidak berpindah sedikitpun dari sang pemuda blonde. "Kita pergi." Ia berkata.

Naruto menatap tangan itu dengan penuh arti. Sai, entah kenapa sekarang terasa seperti dekat dengannya, bahkan lebih dekat dari Sasuke, seakan-akan telah tumbuh ikatan baru antara dirinya dan pria itu. Naruto mengambil tangan pria itu, menggenggamnya dengan erat. Saat Naruto kembali mengangkat wajahnya, ia melihat ujung bibir Sai membentuk sebuah seringai penuh kepuasan.

"Kau milikku sekarang, Naruto."

.

.

.

Jalan pada malam itu gelap gulita dan gerimis memperburuk semuanya. Sasuke mengitari seluruh kota, mencari-cari sosok pemuda blondenya. Tapi setelah melakukan pencarian selama berjam-jam bahkan sampai tanda-tanda matahari akan segera terbit, ia masih belum menemukannya. Sasuke melajukan mobilnya pada kecepatan rendah, mata onyxnya fokus ke jalan, ke terotoar, pertokoan kecil, tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak bisa menemukan Naruto.

Leher Sasuke masih terasa sakit dan bekas cengkreman tangan Naruto terlihat jelas di sana. Tapi ia tidak punya waktu untuk menggubrisnya, ia terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan pemuda blonde itu. Setelah pulang dan menemukan Naruto berbaring dalam keadaan demam, Sasuke langsung merawatnya, tapi pada saat Naruto sadar ia malah bersikap seperti bukan dirinya. Ia seperti _sakit_. Dan sekarang ia berada di luar sana membutuhkan pertolongannya.

Tapi dimana dia? Apa Sasuke harus masuk ke dalam hutan untuk mencarinya? Apa sebaiknya dia menghubungi polisi?

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan, menggapai ponselnya di kursi penumpang disampingnya. Ia sudah menghubungi Naruto puluhan kali, tapi pemuda blonde itu tidak mengangkat panggilannya. Sasuke sudah hampir menyerah. Tapi saat ia memasuki terowongan, ia melihat mobil-mobil polisi terparkir di sudut jalan. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya, mengamati keramaian beberapa meter dari tempatnya.

Ada banyak polisi dan ada satu mobil ambulance. Sasuke turun dari mobil, setengah berlari menghambur ke dalam keramaian. Saat ia makin mendekat ada seorang polisi yang tiba-tiba mencegatnya.

"Maaf, anda tidak boleh lewat."

Tapi Sasuke tidak mendengarkannya, mata onyxnya telah terpaku pada mobil peyot yang terbalik di sudut terowongan, dia mengenali nomor platnya.

"Itu mobil Naruto." Kata Sasuke, ketakutan tiba-tiba mencengkramnya. "Aku tahu mobil itu." Sasuke tampak setengah histeris, ia mendorong polisi yang menghalangi langkahnya. Berjalan cepat mendekati mobil.

Orang-orang berbaju putih tampak mengerubungi bagian depan mobil, Sasuke berusaha mendekat tapi lagi-lagi ada seseorang yang mencegatnya.

"Anda tidak boleh disini." Kata seseorang yang menahan Sasuke, ia berusaha menyeretnya menjauh tapi Sasuke tetap kokoh di tempatnya.

"Aku tahu pemilik mobil ini!" Seru Sasuke, ia menghentakkan tubuh sang pria dengan berang. Kenapa mereka terus menjauhkannya dari Naruto. Ia menerobos diantara kerumunan, jantungnya bertalu cepat sekali dan ketika pandangannya sampai sepenuhnya ke dalam mobil, jantungnya terasa seperti berhenti berdetak.

"Anda tidak boleh melihat ini!" Seseorang tiba-tiba berkata, menarik Sasuke menjauh.

Tapi Sasuke tetap terpaku di tempatnya. Kakinya seperti lumpuh tak dapat di gerakkan. Dan onyxnya hanya bisa terbelalak lebar.

"Na-naruto…!"

Mayat itu dalam keadaan rusak total, akibat hangus terbakar bersama mobil. Dan orang-orang itu tengah kepayahan memindahkan mayatnya, yang langsung hancur saat mereka sentuh.

Sasuke masih menatap sosok itu tanpa berkata-kata. Rasa _shock_ , panik, takut, semuanya berbaur menjadi satu. Bau gosong daging yang terpanggang menyengat ke hidungnya, kemudian muncul penolakan di dalam hatinya. Tidak mungkin kalau sosok itu adalah Naruto. Naruto tidak mungkin mati. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mati!

Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya ada rasa terror yang takut menghadapi kenyataan pahit yang sesungguhnya. Kesadaran menghantamnya dengan kejam. Tidak mungkin Sasuke salah mengenali nomor plat mobil Naruto.

Dan kakinya telah menyerah untuk menopang tubuhnya. Sasuke terjatuh ke tanah, lemas seketika.

.

.

.

TBC

Special buat event NaruSasu.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
